


rough waters

by ohkeiji



Series: BokuAka Week 2016 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, BokuAka Week, M/M, Pirates, warnings now for swearing violence and minor character death as well as drowning, wow what a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8970304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohkeiji/pseuds/ohkeiji
Summary: “Well, maybe the punishment ranges depending on what ship you’ve found yourself on.” The pirate quickly pulled a sword from the sheath at his lip, holding the blade mere centimeters away from the Bokuto’s neck.“But on my ship, the punishment for lying is walking the plank.” (In which Bokuto makes a mistake that might not actually be that bad of a mistake.)(BokuAka Week Day 7: Pirates)





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO LATE AND UNEDITED IM SO SORRY

Bokuto had made manys a mistake in his lifetime. He been arrested three times, stolen a lot of goods from random strangers and nearly gotten caught, and had become friends with Kuroo Tetsurou.

 

But _this_ … this was definitely one of the worst mistakes he’d made in his twenty something years he’d spent on this planet.

 

It had been a harmless game of hide and seek between him, Kuroo, and a few other street rats-- and no, they were _not_ too old to play the game. Bokuto had sprinted away as Kuroo had started to count, down the cobbled streets of his hometown towards the busy docks. The sun shone brightly, and waves crashed against the land. It smelled like salt, and Bokuto grinned as he caught sight of the perfect thing to hide in-- an empty wooden trunk with a crumpled up sheet at the bottom.

 

Bokuto snickered, glancing around the busy area to make sure no one was looking before quickly stepping into the box. He pulled the lid over his head, surprised he could even fit inside the trunk before covering himself with the sheet.

 

The minutes passed by and Bokuto yawned, feeling a faint ache growing in his back as he sat hunched over. He could still hear the crowds outside, people shouting and boxes and crates being moved, the wood creaking.

 

The man froze as he heard footsteps right outside the box. The top of the trunk lifted open, and Bokuto didn’t breath. The person was silent, and they closed the lid without a word.

 

Bokuto relaxed, grinning triumphantly to himself. _Ha! Kuroo totally missed me, I’m so winning this game!_

 

But gradually, more and more time passed by, and with each minute Bokuto grew sleepier and sleepier. The box wasn’t _too_ uncomfortable once he got used to it, and it was dark and warm inside. Bokuto barely even noticed as he slipped into sleep as the sun set outside.

 

He didn’t notice Kuroo desperately calling for him as he ran through the streets. He didn’t notice when the box he was in was picked up, carried off the dock and up onto a ship. He didn’t hear the shouts that followed, the man yelling about stolen goods as the box was rushed up onto a ship and right down to the hull.

 

Bokuto didn’t wake up until a sudden light make him groan, immediately arching his back and hearing it pop multiple times. Someone let out a sharp gasp, and Bokuto squinted open his eyes, blinking fiercely until his gaze focused on quite possibly the prettiest man he had ever seen in his life.

 

His dark eyes were narrowed into a glare, and his curly hair was tied back with an off-white bandanna. His lips were stretched out in a scowl, and one hand dropped the sheet to the ground while the other was planted on his hip.

 

“How did you get on this ship?” The man stared menacingly.

 

Bokuto opened his mouth, then closed it. He tried again to speak, but found himself only able to stare at the man in front of him, speechless.

 

“I asked you a question.” The man leaned forward, resting a hand on the edge of the trunk and leaning in, so close that the pair we practically breathing the same air. “I don’t think you’re in a position to not answer.”

 

Bokuto tried to scramble away, a blush rising to his cheeks, but quickly realized he was pressed against the side of the trunk with nowhere to go. “I, um, well, you see,” He spluttered out, “I was, um, playing a game?”

 

The man quirked an eyebrow. “What sort of game?”

 

“Uh.” _Don’t do it, don’t sound like a total idiot--_ “Hide and seek?”

 

The man’s scowl dropped into an expression of shock, and he let out a short laugh before grabbing the collar of Bokuto’s tunic and tugging him up, and _holy shit this dude was strong, too!_

 

“You know what happens to guys who lie on this ship?” The man frowned, glaring at Bokuto. The other man shrugged unsurely in response.

 

“Well, maybe the punishment ranges depending on what ship you’ve found yourself on.” The man dropped Bokuto’s collar and quickly pulled a sword from the sheath at his lip, holding the blade mere centimeters away from the other’s neck.

 

“But on the Fukurodani, the punishment is walking the plank.” The man said coldly. “Now get up and follow me.”

 

“Woah woah woah!” Bokuto blinked wildly, unable to believe this. “ _You’re_ Akaashi Keiji?!”

 

The man frowned. “How did you know that? And why do you sound so shocked in the first place?”

 

Bokuto considered his words. “Well, I mean, you are the captain of the most infamous pirate ship right? Word tends to spread pretty fast when you hold a position like that.” The man laughed, but quickly cut himself off by clearing his throat when he saw Akaashi wasn’t laughing. “And, um, I don’t think I expected someone so pretty to be a captain?” Bokuto cringed as the words left his mouth, glancing away from the pirate anxiously.

 

“Flattery will get you nowhere. Now stand up.” Bokuto swallowed nervously as the blade pressed against his neck, not quite breaking the skin but pretty close to doing so. Being cautious of the weapon, Bokuto stepped out of the trunk, multiple bones popping and muscles aching in protest after being in the same position for so long.

 

Bokuto’s mind was racing as he was walked up to the deck, where the sun was just setting over the horizon. Akaashi had moved his sword so the point pressed to hit back, pressing in between Bokuto’s shoulder blades.

 

He couldn’t believe his luck. Bokuto had just wanted to play an innocent game of hide and seek, but here he was, with a sword and pretty pirate at his bank and a plank straight ahead of him.

 

“So, uh, how dangerous are these waters, exactly?” Bokuto tried to keep the panic out of his voice with false joy, that was quite indeed very fake.

 

“Quite.” Was all Akaashi said. Several of the other pirates on the deck were watching intently, a few talking amongst themselves at the scene playing out in front of them. Bokuto’s palms sweat as he slowed down his pace, trying to drag this out for as long as possible before he had to walk the plank.

 

“I didn’t even realize pirates actually did this.” Bokuto turned his head with a shaky smile to look at the captain.

 

“It’s tradition, I suppose.” The captain deadpanned. “After all, you did sneak onto this ship and lie about it.”

 

“But I _didn’t_!” Bokuto protested. He stopped walking for a moment as he reaching the plank, his heart stuttering in his chest as he looked at the ocean below. “I was playing hide and seek, okay?” A sharp jab of the sword made Bokuto take a hesitant step forwards, nearly falling over as the plank dipped.

 

“I thought I made it clear we don’t appreciate liars.” Akaashi narrowed his eyes.

 

“Man, this is all Kuroo’s fault.” Bokuto huffed, somewhat annoyed and angry, but more scared than anything else, because he was literally about to walk the plank.

 

But something in his words made the pirate pause in his tracks, sword wavering in the air. “Kuroo?” He sounded like he’d eaten something sour when he spoke the name.

 

“Kuroo Tetsurou.” Bokuto heaved out a sigh, frowning heavily. “He was the one who suggested the game, after all… But man, he’s gonna feel so guilty about this, maybe I shouldn’t blame him.” Bokuto scratched the back of his neck, shoulders slumping in defeat.

 

“You… You know Kuroo Tetsurou?” The captain’s words sounded forced.

 

“Yeah, he’s my bro.” Bokuto nodded.

 

“ _Shit._ ” Akaashi hissed. Bokuto turned his head to see the pirate rubbing his forehead aggressively, before he sheathed his sword and gestured for the other man towards him. “Come back over here, I can’t make you walk the plank.”

 

“Huh?” Bokuto turned around, tilting his head to the side as he quickly moved off the wobbly plank onto the steadier ground of the main deck. “I’m not walking the plank?”

 

Akaashi let out an irritated sigh. “Unfortunately, no. Kuroo Tetsurou… I owe him, he’d be furious if I killed his…” The pirate frowned. “How did you refer to your relationship as?”

 

Bokuto shrugged. “A bromance, you mean?”

 

“Ugh.” Akaashi pulled a face. “Well, Kuroo wouldn’t be too pleased if I killed his…” He struggled to get the word out. “...bro.”

 

“How do you owe Kuroo?” Bokuto questioned. He had recovered from the slight trauma of nearly dying and had bounded back more energetic than ever, now that he knew his bro technically saved his life.

 

“Because of him, I’m only missing a leg.” Akaashi stared coolly at the other man. “I’d be dead, otherwise.”

 

“Did he really say that you owe him?” Bokuto’s forehead scrunched up in thought. _That doesn’t seem very Kuroo-ish of him to do..._

 

“Well, no.” The pirate shook his head. “I just believe that I should do something in return, and I’d like to do that as soon as possible.”

 

“Hm. Okay.” Bokuto’s face smoothed out, now looking enthusiastic. “So do you owe me something now?”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“Like, you just tried to make me walk the plank just for being at the wrong place at the wrong time.” Bokuto grinned. “So I think you owe me!”

 

Akaashi narrowed his eyes. “Don’t test my limits. You’re lucky to be alive right now.” The pirate tilted his chin up. _Damn, what a jawline._ “But it will be quite some time until we get back to your hometown. So, this is my offer.” The curly haired man stuck out a hand. “You’ll simply join my crew for the time we’re away, then you can return safely home.”

 

Without hesitation, Bokuto shook the other’s hand. “Sure thing! Does this mean I get a bandanna, too?” He laughed. “Man, that’ll look sweet with my hair! Speaking of which, do have anything to style it? These looks take some time to perfect, y’know.” Now that he wasn’t in danger of losing his life, Bokuto felt a lot freer to speak his mind.

 

“No.” Akaashi said tersely.

 

“To which question?”

 

“I’m sure you can figure it out.” Akaashi turned away, taking a few steps before pausing. “What’s your name?”

 

“Bokuto Koutarou.”

 

“Well, Bokuto.” The pirate smiled thinly. “Welcome aboard the Fukurodani.”

 

Bokuto stared after the man as he walked away to the door on the other side of the deck. _I’m so fucking gay._

* * *

The pirates on board were surprisingly friendly-- or maybe that was just Bokuto’s personality. He’d made friends with a short ginger called Hinata who jumped and swung from the ropes overhead, and had taken to chatting with him as he tried to gain his ‘sea legs.’

 

“That confuses me!” Bokuto frowned, a hand on the railing by the stairs on the main deck. “Why are they called sea legs, it’s not like my legs are changing…”

 

“Hm, you’re right!” Hinata nodded enthusiastically. “I don’t really know? I never questioned it, I’ve been on the sea for so many years I need land legs more than sea legs, y’know.”

 

“Wait, how many years?” Bokuto questioned.

 

“Maybe five or six?” Hinata shrugged, looking away from the taller man to gaze out at the sea. The water was calm today, and the sun was shining brightly. “I don’t remember how old I was exactly, but my parents just abandoned me when I was a little kid in the streets of my city. Akaashi found me a few years ago and let me join the crew, probably when he saw how I could climb.” The teen smiled brightly despite his sad story, showing off his crooked teeth. “I thought I’d be living my life in the streets, that I’d never really be anything, but here I am! Maybe being a pirate isn’t what I had in mind, but when I see the beauty of the ocean and all the other cool things I realize that this isn’t too bad.”

 

“Wow.” Bokuto blinked. “That was profound.”

 

“You think so?” Hinata tilted his head to the side. “I’ve talked about it to some of the other people on board but I’ve just gotten blank stares, so I always guessed I was saying something wrong.” He shrugged. “But thanks for listening! I gotta go grab Kageyama before he does something dumb.” The ginger pulled a face before saying goodbye and running off, leaving Bokuto to wobble around the main deck.

 

“You seem to bonding with everyone surprisingly well.” Bokuto fell as Akaashi appeared seemingly out of nowhere with a high-pitched yelp. The pirate rolled his eyes, holding out a hand to help the other out. Bokuto appreciated the help, and pulled himself up. He found himself holding onto Akaashi’s hand for longer than was probably appropriate and hastily dropped it.

 

“Yeah, well I haven’t bonded so well with the sea…” Bokuto grumbled, looking out at the ocean.

 

“I’m sure you can figure it out.” Akaashi was wearing a golden bandanna today, an a shapeless white shirt with brown pants. “After all, you’re going to be on this ship for quite some time… Unfortunately.” He mumbled the last part, but Bokuto still heard it.

 

“Wow, don’t be so excited to have me!” Bokuto fought off the pang of hurt in his chest with a forced smile. _It’s not like you’re supposed to be here anyways, you’re just a nuisance to him…_

 

Akaashi frowned, looking over Bokuto. “I… I apologize. That was unfair of me to say.” His dark eyes glinted in the sunlight, and Bokuto’s smile turned 100% authentic at his words.

 

“It’s fine! I’m just happy you apologized, honestly.” Akaashi made a surprised face at Bokuto’s words, before muttering something indistinguishable and walking off.

* * *

 

A few weeks later, Bokuto was helping around the ship. Sure, he was usually in the kitchen with Sugawara (“Oh, call me Suga!”), but sometime he helped with the ropes on deck when the weather was a bit rougher than normal.

 

Despite this, he still hadn’t experienced a storm while on board, and he was not very prepared for the rain pouring down from above and the severe lurching of the ship from side to side. He was pulling some ropes with a few of the other pirates, but his hands kept slipping on the slick surface and he couldn’t get a steady grip. Someone was yelling-- no, some _ones_ were yelling, but he couldn’t make out the words over the loud crashes of the waves.

 

Suddenly, Bokuto slipped on the wood, falling flat on his ass and letting out a shout of surprise. He tried to sit up, but only fell further away from the ropes as the boat leaned to one side and he slid away.

 

“Bokuto, hold on!” He caught sight of red hair, and reached out for Hinata only to miss the smaller’s hand entirely. Bokuto scrambled to stand but found himself unable to; he couldn’t find any purchase on the damp wood, and his eyes widened in a sudden panic as he realized he was still sliding towards the edge of the deck, which was very close to the scary, angry ocean and _holy shit he might fall out of the ship--_

 

And that’s exactly what happened.

 

Everything happened so quickly, Bokuto couldn’t remember exactly what happened; it was like a series of photographs. One second he was trying to stand up, the next he slammed into the railing, the next he was in the ocean and his eyes were stinging from the salt water and he _couldn’t breath_ and he couldn’t believe his second chance had led to this, and Bokuto was flailing to try and reach the surface of the ocean but his limbs were getting tired and he couldn’t tell which direction was up or down--

 

He felt something grip his arm and tried to jerk away, but found himself too weak to do so. Things were getting brighter then went darker, and Bokuto felt something dragging him upwards before everything went black.

* * *

 

Bokuto’s eyes flew open, and he turned his head to the side as he coughed violently. He closed his eyes as he continued to hack up water, gagging at the overpowering taste of salt. It took several moments before he finally got all the ocean water out of him, and by the end of his he was breathing heavily.

 

“Bokuto, are you alright?” The man squinted open his eyes and caught sight of a blurry figure standing next to him. Bokuto managed a weak nod, and the other let out a sigh of relief.

 

“Thank god.” Akaashi finally came into focus, but Bokuto could only look at him a moment before his head started to spin and he had to close his eyes again. He realized he was shaking, badly, and even though he knew he was breathing, it felt like the oxygen wasn’t actually getting to his lungs.

 

“Bokuto, please, try to calm your breathing.” A hand was placed on his forehead, grounding Bokuto a bit.

 

“What… what happened?” Bokuto opened his eyes again after the dizziness passed, making eye contact with Akaashi. The pirate frowned, moving to sit on the edge of the bed Bokuto was in. He moved his hands back into his lap, fiddling with his fingers and looking away.

 

“You fell into the water during the storm, so Hinata jumped in after you. He said you passed out around the time when he pulled you back up to the surface, and he wasn’t sure if you were dead or alive.” Akaashi exhaled heavily. “We managed to get the both of you out of the water, and the storm has calmed down since then.”

 

“I can’t swim.” The words left his mouth before he could think and Bokuto winced at the harsh glare shot his way.

 

“And _why_ did you not say anything?” Akaashi raised an eyebrow, and Bokuto felt like a small child getting berated by his teacher.

 

“It never came up?” Bokuto started to laugh at the face Akaashi pulled before breaking into another fit of coughs. Akaashi’s face softened in pity, and he patted the other man on the shoulder once he finished coughing.

 

“Good news is, the storm is nearly over. You’re probably pretty weak right now, so I’ll leave you to rest, Bokuto.” Akaashi nodded shortly, standing up and walking to the door.

 

“Hey, Akaashi?” The captain turned his head to stare at Bokuto. “Not to sound rude or anything, but why were you here with me? Why do you care?”

 

Akaashi sighed, like he couldn’t believe Bokuto would ask the questions. “Bokuto, you’re part of my crew now. Even if it’s temporary, I’d be a bad captain if I didn’t show any concern. Now,” Akaashi opened the door of the room and stepped out, “rest up.”

 

Bokuto stared at the door long after it closed with a huge, dopey grin on his face.

* * *

 

The storm passed, as did the days and weeks following, with very little commotion. Hinata was very thankful Bokuto wasn’t dead, and Suga gave him a large smile and hug when he was finally on his feet again.

 

Physically, Bokuto was fine after a few days-- he was back in the kitchen and working with the ropes within a week. But mentally? Well, he had nearly died, it made sense he was a bit shaken.

 

He kept waking up in the middle of the night, feeling like he couldn’t breath. He had nightmares of the water, of the salty water and everything going black.

 

And that was how Bokuto developed a fear of the dark-- well, how his minor fear of the dark had mutated into a phobia.

 

Usually, when he woke up after a few hours of sleep, he’d try to calm down before slipping up to the main deck. A few pirates were there but usually paid Bokuto no mind. The moonlight and stars were usually enough for Bokuto to stop trembling from the memories of the dark waters from his dreams, and he usually stayed up on deck until the sun started to rise.

 

There were some nights when surprisingly enough, Akaashi of all people would join him. The first time it happened, Bokuto was too tired to really be shocked, while the captain had nearly fallen over in surprise. Gradually, the two took to conversing quietly in the early, early hours of the morning, whispering as though if they were any louder they would disturb the peace.

 

“Hey, Akaashi?” The pair were sitting on the wooden boards, Bokuto sitting criss cross and Akaashi with a leg tucked to his chest. “How’d you lose your leg?” He was pleasantly surprised when the pirate didn’t get angry at the question, and blamed it on the sleepy, peaceful atmosphere of the late night.

 

“I tried to rob a man, and he caught me.” Akaashi shrugged, turning to look out at the sea. The waves crashed gently into each other, white foam splashing up into the air. “He wasn’t too please, and took it out on my leg. He was about to cut off my head next when Kuroo stepped in and stopped him…” Almost subconsciously, Akaashi rubbed a hand against his false leg, his nail scratching against the wood. “Kuroo helped patch me up, and find a way for me to walk. After that, he disappeared. I haven’t seen him since.” The pirate frowned, a crease forming between his eyebrows. “I know you were probably expecting a more… piratey story, weren’t you?” He made eye contact with Bokuto, dark eyes glinting under the moonlight.

 

Bokuto shrugged. “Still a story to me.” He smiled, trying to tone his usual grin down to something more appropriate.

 

Akaashi blinked, looking surprised for a moment before his eyes flickered away. “Well, what about you??”

 

“What about me?” Bokuto scratched the back of his neck.

 

“A story.” It wasn’t a question.

 

“About myself?”

 

“About yourself.”

 

Bokuto exhaled, looking from side to side before beginning. “It’s kinda sad to say, but I don’t really know much about myself. I don’t know if I ever had a parent figure, or how I survived when I was younger. I don’t remember anything before the age of ten, maybe? I had to steal and shit to survive, all that sad street rat stuff.” He shrugged, and realized his hands were trembling slightly. “There’s been a few people who’ve helped me from time to time, but no one really stuck around with me. I’m too obnoxious, I guess, and my mood swings aren’t any help. Kuroo’s been with me for a while, though, longer than anyone else.” Bokuto managed a weak laugh. “Ah, I didn’t mean for it to get so sad, sorry.” His hands were cold.

 

“Bokuto.” Said man refused to make eye contact with the other pirate, looking to the side as he bit the inside of his cheek. It was scary, and weird, and how could anyone not remember their childhood?

 

“Koutarou.” That made him turn his head to look at Akaashi. The captain leaned forwards, eyes dark and serious. “Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me.”

 

Bokuto let out another laugh, this one a bit shaky. “I mean, you’re my captain, I don’t want to risk walking the plank again if I lie, ri-” His joke was cut off by a warm hand pressed to his jaw, and Bokuto’s breath hitched as Akaashi leaned in even closer.

 

“Is this alright?” Akaashi’s voice had dropped to a whisper, and it felt like the two were the only people in the world at that moment. “If you say no, I won’t make you walk the plank, don’t worry.”

 

“N-No, well, I mean, yes, it’s okay.” Bokuto stumbled over his words, and his heart stuttered in his chest as Akaashi shifted so he was on his knees with both hands pressed to Bokuto’s cheeks. His breath was warm against Bokuto’s face, and Akaashi smiled tenderly as his nose brushed against Bokuto’s.

 

“You really are something, aren’t you?” Before he could choke out a response, Akaashi finally closed the distance between them, his lips soft against Bokuto’s.

 

Heart beating frantically, Bokuto grasped the fabric of Akaashi’s shirt in his fist, trying to calm his trembling as he kissed the pirate. Bokuto wasn’t used to it-- he was used to messy, sloppy, drunk kisses with girls in crowded bars.

 

This was gentle, and quiet except for the ocean nearby. Akaashi’s hands were warm and steady against his cheeks, and Bokuto melted into the embrace.

 

Akaashi was the one to break the kiss, swiping a thumb over Bokuto’s cheekbone tenderly, an intimate gesture that caught Bokuto off-guard.

 

“Was that alright?” Akaashi questioned, eyes glinting under the moonlight.

 

Bokuto could only nod and smile breathlessly.

* * *

 

With the peacefulness of the sea, Bokuto could easily forget that this was a pirate ship and that the entire crew were technically criminals and if they were caught they’d be arrested. Everyone just seemed so… normal.

 

But when Akaashi told him that under no circumstances was he to go up to the main deck, Bokuto was slightly suspicious. He was always allowed on the main deck, and there wasn’t a storm due any time soon, so why should he keep off the deck?

 

Shortly after Akaashi had left the room, Bokuto heard shouts and loud clanging noise. He jumped at the sudden noise, and rose from the bed determined to figure out the cause of the sounds.

 

He pushed open the door a crack, peering out into the hall and seeing no one. Bokuto stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him and making his way up to the main deck.

 

He couldn’t help but gasp at the sight he was greeted with-- Akaashi’s crew, his friends, were fighting some unrecognizable figures, shouting and swearing as shiny silver swords clashed and clanged against one another.

 

He could make out another ship on starboard side, and several more unfamiliar men crawled over up over the railing with sick grins and weapons in hand. Bokuto couldn’t see Akaashi and fought back fear-- _he was an adult, he can handle himself._

 

He was brought out of his thoughts when a blade cut into his arm, but ducked before the wound was too deep. Bokuto looked up in shock to see a tall man with bright reddish hair and an eerie grin. He immediately swung his sword again, and Bokuto swore loudly as he dodged again.

 

Fights were not something unusual for Bokuto, but it was very different to fight a scrawny kid for food than fighting a strong pirate who most definitely had experience with a sword.

 

The sword zipped through the air, slicing at Bokuto’s cheek as the pirate laughed cheerily, as though he weren’t seconds away from killing a man but watching a funny play at a theater. However, his laughter died with a loud _bang!_ The pirate opened and closed his mouth, and his sword clattered to the ground as he clutched at his chest, where blood was quickly blooming across his shirt. With another bang, the man fell to the ground with a choked groan.

 

Bokuto stared at the dead man by his feet before looking up. He made eye contact with a furious looking Akaashi, who was holding a smoking pistol, before promptly turning around and leaving the main deck.

 

Bokuto knew his actions may have seemed cowardly, but he had no place up on the main deck where the fighting was happening, and would most likely be killed if he stayed up there. He didn’t have any experience with a sword, and the pirates seemed fairly ruthless.

 

Bokuto found himself back in his room and quickly pulled off his shirt, wiping the blood from the cut on his cheek before wrapping it tightly around his injured arm that had the deeper wound. He stared into space for a while, mind replaying the scene with Akaashi holding the gun over and over again until he fell back onto the bed and dozed off.

 

“Bokuto, wake up.” A sharp, familiar voice made Bokuto open his eyes. He sat up to see Akaashi standing at the end of his bed, arms crossed and looking seriously pissed off.

 

“I _told_ you not to go up to the main deck.” Akaashi frowned, his forehead crinkled in concern. “And you went up anyways, and you got injured.”

 

“Akaashi--”

 

“I don’t want to hear it, Bokuto.” Akaashi shook his head, letting out a heavy sigh. Bokuto’s shoulders sagged as he felt a wave of guilt. “I didn’t want you up there because you aren’t capable of handling what went on up there.”

 

“Hey!” Bokuto protested at the captain’s harsh words.

 

“You got injured.” Akaashi gestured to his wounds, and Bokuto hung his head in shame, squeezing his eyes shut. He _knew_ he was injured, he _understood_ that he shouldn’t have gone up there, but he was curious, was that against the law--

 

He recognized the warm hand against his jaw, but refused to look at Akaashi as the other lifted his head up. Something damp rubbed against his cheek, and he flinched as the cut stung momentarily.

 

“I was scared, you know.” Akaashi sounded like he was struggling with his words, and Bokuto opened his eyes to look at him. “You could have been hurt much worse, or you could have been taken by that damn Ushijima’s ship, or you could have been killed--”

 

“Hey, hey,” Bokuto interrupted, “but that didn’t happen, Akaashi. I’m okay, maybe I’m a little scratched up, but I’m here with you right now, okay?”

 

Akaashi’s hand trembled against Bokuto’s cheek. He dropped the cloth onto Bokuto’s lap, warm fingers skating across the skin and avoided the cut. “Please, please, just listen to me.” Akaashi let out a shaky breath, staring at Bokuto intently. “Just don’t put yourself in danger, alright? I can’t… I told you I owe you, right? You can’t--”

 

“No.” Bokuto shook his head, eyebrows furrowed. “I don’t want this to just be about you owing me. I’m over that, but if whatever we have right now is just because you owe me, then you can stop.”

 

Akaashi’s mouth opened, but Bokuto kept speaking. “I don’t know if you realize this, but I really, really like you. Not because you didn’t make me walk the plank or for any other dumb reason. I’m fucking infatuated with you, because throughout my whole time on this ship, I’ve seen you. I’ve seen you do bad shit, but I’ve also seen you care for your crew, and making sure everyone is okay and making sure _I’m_ okay. With every day that passes, I fall more and more in love with you, Keiji.” Bokuto licked his lips nervously. Akaashi’s hand had dropped from his cheek and instead was covering his own mouth. The man simply stared as Bokuto spoke.

 

“You don’t owe me anything. I’m content. I don’t want what we have just because you feel like you owe me, I don’t--”

 

“Koutarou.” Akaashi interrupted, voice cracking at the end of the word. “You absolute _idiot_ , I wouldn’t do any of this just because I owe you.” He moved his hand from his mouth to quickly rub at his eyes. “My heart fucking _stopped_ when I saw you step out on deck, and when I saw that man attack you, I was petrified. Yes, I feel strongly about my crew, but I didn’t hesitate for a second to shoot him to save _you_. If this was just some stupid deal about oweing you, you probably wouldn’t still be alive.” Akaashi shook his head. “You’re always there, Koutarou. I feel like I always see you, I always hear you, and even when you aren’t around I’m thinking of you.”

 

The two stared at each other, before Bokuto raised a hand to cup Akaashi’s cheek with.

 

“Keiji, do you love me?”

 

The pirate blinked once, blinked twice, before he surged forward, pressing his lips to Bokuto’s and kissing him passionately. Bokuto let out a noise as he fell backwards from the unexpected force, breaking the kiss with a breathless laugh as Akaashi fell on top of him.

 

“So, do you?” Akaashi rolled his eyes at Bokuto’s shit-eating grin.

 

“What, do you want me to spell it out for you?” Akaashi quirked an eyebrow. He let out a sigh at Bokuto’s eager nod, but was smiling slightly as he spoke. “I love you too.”

 

“ _Yes._ ” Bokuto whispered to himself, curling one hand into a fist and throwing it in the air. Akaashi cut off his excitement by kissing the other man again, and Bokuto’s hand fell from midair to tangle in Akaashi’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> this is it,,,,, the end of bokuaka week, i say a week and a half after bokuaka week ended
> 
> but ahh this was super fun to do!! poor timing/planning on my part, but i definitely want to participate in another soon!!
> 
> also im actually super happy with this... and feedback would be rly appreciated.... ;)))
> 
> but i hope you enjoyed bokuaka week as much as i did!! thank you for reading!!!


End file.
